betrayalfandomcom-20200214-history
Eastbank
Eastbank is a city in the Antaran Empire, part of the province of Chuno, in Betrayal in Antara. It is first visited in Chapter 4. Geography Eastbank is a Chunese city south of Grandeur and north of Camille. West of Eastbank is a bend in the river dividing Chuno and Antara. While there is no way across the river except by magic, the coach from Durst, or the Imperial bridges to the north and south (one west of Grandeur, one west of Durst), the forest parts on the other side, enabling travelers to reach Everton from there if they do manage to cross the river at Eastbank. Commerce Inn: The Riverside Inn * Amenities: Bread, Wine, Fish; rooms are available. * Music: the final verse of You'll Never Hear My Name. Shop: House of Swords * Sells: Grrrlf Staff, Long Sword, Rapier, Whetstone. * Buys: all Swords and Staffs. Residents * A woman eagerly offers to return a Green Key which she believes the party must have lost near the forest north of town. Despite William Escobar's protests, she declares that since they're strangers the key has to belong to them, and insists they take it, delighted at this chance to do a good deed. * An elderly Chunese man, Sumner, is bitter and enraged due to the destruction of his ancestral tree, which House Sumner has tended for six generations. He suspects it has been carved into curios to display on some Jaeger's mantle, and says no Chunese would ever do such a sacrilegious thing. If the party returns to Korus Landing, they can use the Green Key to retrieve the remains of Sumner's ancestral tree. Despite his horror at the unnatural carving, Sumner asks the party to bury the "tree idol" with the stump of the tree, which can be found behind the second forest grove north of town. After this is done, Sumner sorrowfully says he'll ask a Sister of Senaedrin to bless the site, hoping it will finally be at peace, and gives the party a 90% Sapphire which has been in the family for generations in thanks for their attempt to right the wrong done to his tree. * A middle-aged woman on the east edge of town talks about the "Prophet's Well" in Camille, saying she often visits the Prophet and that he has been known to provide cures when even the Sisters of Senaedrin can't. * In Chapter 7, a young mage named Stephen is pining over a Pamela, a woman in Camille for whom he did a favor once. Despite Kaelyn Usher's reluctance, the party can agree to speak to her for him in exchange for help crossing the river. This is one of four ways they can exit Chuno in Chapter 7. If they do speak to Pamela, Kaelyn charms her with a love poem ostensibly from the mage, and she agrees to meet with him. When they return with this report, he tells them to meet him near a tree by the river, where he raises the riverbed to create a ford for them to cross over. * In Chapter 7, a cheese merchant complains of being stuck on the wrong side of the river due to the bandits blocking the Imperial Bridge east of Grandeur. He offers to sell the party some of his stock before it goes bad. If they refuse, he angrily wishes that they meet a situation where they desperately wish they'd bought some cheese. Category:Betrayal in Antara Category:Places (BIA)